The Phantom Menace (Barney version)
Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache is a custom Barney & Friends/Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace home video for Season 2 that was released on February 26, 1999. Plot Edit When Baby Bop gets a tummy-ache from eating too many cupcakes after Qui Gon Jinn and his friends learn about healthy foods, Qui Gon tells Baby Bop to go to the doctor, but she said she won't. Educational Theme: Healthy/Feeling Better Cast Edit * Qui Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Ivalu (Blaze Berdahl) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Battle Droid (Unknown) * Noel (William Hernandez) * Queen Amidala (Natalie Portman) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Darth Maul (Ray Park) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Bertille (Lisa Wilhoit) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Derek's Granddad (Cliff Porter) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The Exercise Song # Have a Snack! # Aiken Drum # Snacking' on Healthy Food # The Yum, Yum Song # The Tummy Song # I Used to Be Afraid # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Everybody Needs a Nap # Big and Little # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Sister Song # Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow # Clean Up # Augie Municipal Band # I Love You Trivia Edit * Qui Gon Jinn has his Jedi robe and long hair from The Phantom Menace * Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * The Barney voice from "Imagination Island" is used. * The Qui Gon Jinn costume from the negotiations scene is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. * The BJ voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * Shawn wears the same clothes from "A Very Special Delivery!". * Ivalu wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. And a low ponytail. * Antonio wears a green collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. * Derek wears the same clothes in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe". * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A Very Special Delivery!". * David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". * Noel wears a black t-shirt, white shorts, and red sneakers. * Queen Amidala wears the throne room gown. * Stacy wears the same clothes from Season 9. * Gordon wears a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Darth Maul wears the same tunic from The Phantom Menace. * Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Bertille wears a purple dress, white socks, and pink Mary Janes. * Tina wears the same clothes in "Grandparents are Grand!" and the same hairstyle in "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!". * The musical arrangements and background music from "Star Wars Episode 1" are used. * This rendition of "Aiken Drum" * Season 2's "I Love You" uses the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1), except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 2 voice. * The beginning is similar to the Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive". Antonio and Min are delivering fruits and vegetables from Antonio's grandpa's farm. Then, bees bother Antonio and Min as they fall off their bikes and all the fruits and vegetables go down the drain. * When Antonio and Min scream while the bees bother them, Antonio's scream is the same as * When Michael arrives at the playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Barney and the rest of the kids, Barney and the rest of the kids greet him, and he greets Barney and the rest of the kids again, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Kathy, Min and Tosha, Kathy, Min and Tosha greet Michael, and Michael greets Kathy, Min and Tosha again) is used. * When Michael says "Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello", the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". * When Baby Bop says "Ow!" as she's getting a tummy-ache, the sound is from The Phantom Menace * When Baby Bop groans as she's getting a tummy-ache, her groans are the same as Jar Jar's * When Baby Bop feels sick, the purple effect was on her face. * The vomit from Baby Bop after she eats too many cupcakes is computer-animated. * The original release (as well as the Nickelodeon VHS release) is closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. * This video be later adapted to the Picasso's Place episode, "Doctor, Doctor". Quotes Edit Quote 1:Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Gordon is riding on her bike delivering newspapers) * Stacy: Okay, I understand, but groceries!? * Antonio: What can I say, Stacy?! I've been delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm all year. I just needed help this morning because the load is so big, but I wanna be really careful not to get them ruined. * Stacy: Anyway, Antonio, how you gonna make them fresh? * Antonio: Fruits and vegetables need sunlight to grow so when they are fully grown, they are crisp and fresh all the time. * (Antonio and Stacy stop by Derek's granddad's house) * Stacy: Anyway, it's springtime, right, Antonio? * Antonio: Right. (rings the doorbell) * Granddad: (opens the door) Hi, guys! * Stacy: Hi, are you Granddad Richards? * Granddad: I am. What've you got? * Antonio: We've got freshly grown fruits and vegetables. * Granddad: That's great. * (Antonio and Stacy gives the fruits and vegetables to Granddad) * Granddad: Why, thank you. * Antonio and Stacy: You're welcome. * Granddad: Okay, have a nice day. * Antonio: You, too. * Stacy: How many more houses to go? * Antonio: Eight, and we'd better get moving. Let's go. * (Antonio and Stacy go back to their bikes. They ride on them. Suddenly, busy bees bother Antonio and Stacy) * Stacy: What are they!? * Antonio: I think they're a bunch of bees! * Stacy: Watch out! * Antonio: AAH! * Antonio and Stacy: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts tip over as they fall off the bikes and all the fruits and vegetables get ruined. They grunt) * Antonio: Oh, no! Our fruits and vegetables are ruined! * Stacy: Oh, no! What a mess! What're we gonna do?! * (fades to outside in the school playground) * (the kids are playing at the playground) * (Antonio and Stacy arrive) * Derek: Hi, Antonio. Hi, Stacy. What's happened? * Antonio: Stacy and I were talking about my grandpa's farm to get more fruits and vegetables from his garden. * Stacy: Because the bags are torn and the fruits and vegetables are ruined. * Shawn: Oh, I see. * Antonio: But Stacy and I fell off our bikes and got hurt. * Kids: WHAT?! * (Qui Gon Jinn arrives) * Qui Gon Jinn: Hi, everybody! * Kids: QUI GON JINN!!! (they hug each other) * Qui Gon Jinn: Hi. So what seems to be the problem? * Antonio: While Stacy and I were delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm, we fell off the bikes and got hurt. * Qui Gon Jinn: I get it. * (music starts for "The Exercise Song") * Qui Gon Jinn: So you kids need a lot of exercise. It'll make you healthy. So why don't we! Quote 2:Edit * (after "The Exercise Song", The Battle Droid arrives) * Battle Droid: Hi! * Qui Gon Jinn and kids: Hi, Droid! * Battle Droid: Hi, everybody! while I was trying to destroy the queen, I am very skillful with the trade federation as I am loyal to viceroy Nute Gunray. * Qui Gon Jinn: You did a foolish task trying to kill Queen Amidala. * Battle Droid: Thanks. What are you doing today? * Antonio: We're doing a lot of exercise today. * Battle Droid: It sure is. * Julie: That's why we're getting very healthy. * Battle Droid: Oh, I see. Is exercise good for you? * Qui Gon Jinn: They can be. Some exercises are really fun to do. * Battle Droid: That's right, Qui Gon! (puts his soccer ball down) * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Queen Amidala: What's that sound? * Qui Gon Jinn: I don't know, but the sound is coming from over there. * (BJ's whistle is heard) * David: There it is again. * Tosha: Hey, I know that sound! It's... * Kids: ...BJ!!! * (BJ arrives with his scooter) * BJ: Hi, everybody! Hi, Qui Gon! * Qui Gon Jinn: Hi, BJ! How are you! * BJ: I'm fine. Thank you! * Qui Gon Jinn: Good! * BJ: Droid, what are you holding? * Queen Amidala: BJ, what'd ya have for lunch today? * BJ: You know what I had for lunch today? A great, big pickle sandwich. * All: (except BJ) EWW!! * Shawn: BJ, why do you like to eat pickles?! * BJ: Because pickles are my most favorite food in the whole wide world!! * Tina: BJ, don't you like healthy foods? * BJ: Yes, Tina. They make us big and strong. * Bertille: Well, I bet you can learn more about them. * Qui Gon Jinn: Yes. Let's go inside. * (all cheer and go inside) Quote 3:Edit * (Qui Gon Jinn, BJ, The Battle Droid, Queen Amidala, and the kids go through the Dutch door to the classroom) * Qui Gon Jinn: Hey, guys! Look who's here! * Darth Maul: Hi, everybody! Hi, Qui Gon! * Qui Gon Jinn: Hi, Maul! How're ya doing'?! * Darth Maul: I'm fine. Thanks. So what're you guys doing? * Noel: We're gonna learn more about healthy foods. * Darth Maul: I see. So what shall we have for a snack? * Qui Gon Jinn: Well, I'll bet you'll find out. * (song starts for Have a Snack) Quote 4:Edit * (Qui Gon Jinn , BJ, and the kids laughing after the song Have a Snack) * (Baby Bop arrives) * Baby Bop: Hi, Qui Gon! Hi, friends! * All: (except Baby Bop) Baby Bop!! * Qui Gon Jinn: So what've you been eating? * Baby Bop: I've been eating frosted cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, and candy. * Darth Maul: Baby Bop, you've been eating a lot of junk foods these days. Maybe you should eat a healthier diet. * Qui Gon Jinn: That's right. Everybody needs to be healthy. * Baby Bop: I can't do that. * Qui Gon Jinn: Sure, you can. Well, I bet even the man in the moon needs to eat healthy foods. * (song starts to Aiken Drum) Quote 5:Edit * (Qui Gon Jinn and his friends laughing after the song Aiken Drum) * Darth Maul: WOW! That's a very good picture of Aiken Drum! * Derek: Thanks, Maul! * Queen Amidala: Do you think spaghetti has lots of carbs? * Darth Maul: Yes, Amidala. They do have lots of carbs. * Antonio: Do you think meatballs has iron? * Darth Maul: Yes, Antonio. They do have iron. * David: Do you think spaghetti and meatballs can be a healthy dinner? * Qui Gon Jinn: It can be, but to be healthy, you hafta eat less, drink lots of water, and do more exercise. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna be healthy. * BJ: You have to, Sissy. * Baby Bop: No! * Qui Gon Jinn: Yes! * (Queen of Hearts arrives) * Queen of Hearts: Hello, Qui Gon! Hello, children! * Qui Gon Jinn: Hi, there, your majesty! Nice to see you! (hugs the Queen of Hearts) * Queen of Hearts: Nice seeing you, too, Qui Gon! Hey, I thought you children are learning about healthy foods. * Julie: We sure are. * Queen of Hearts: So what're we gonna have for lunch? * Qui Gon Jinn: I don't know. What're gonna make? * Queen of Hearts: How 'bout making a solid sandwich? * Baby Bop: Goodie! That sounds like a great idea! I can make my favorite specialty for the classroom. * BJ: What kind is that? * Baby Bop: Chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich!!! * Qui Gon Jinn: Of course not. We can't have that for lunch, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Yes, you're right, Qui Gon. Because we're outta strawberries. * Shawn: I think it's a good idea to eat a healthy diet. * Qui Gon Jinn: What do you mean, Shawn? * Shawn: It's very important to eat healthy foods everyday. * Darth Maul: Yeah, Shawn. You should eat from the food pyramid. * Tosha: Can you explain it to us? * Darth Maul: Sure. The food pyramid is made up of different food groups, like bread and cereal, fruits and vegetables, milk and dairy, and meat and protein. * Stacy: I think it would help Baby Bop if we solve what the food pyramid look like. * Qui Gon Jinn: That's a great idea, Stacy. Say, Maul, didn't you do a drawing of the food pyramid for the sith? * Darth Maul: Yup. I did it for my master. It shows everything a person needs to stay healthy. * Qui Gon Jinn: Good. So where did ya put it? * Darth Maul: I put it in my bag. * Qui Gon Jinn: Your bag!? Where is it? * Darth Maul: It's next to the chair. * Qui Gon Jinn: Can you get it for us so you can explain to Baby Bop what food groups she can eat from? * Darth Maul: Sure. Why not? (he gets his bag and pulls out a poster) Here it is. (walks back to his friends) Okay. I'm ready. Quote 6:Edit * Darth Maul: (puts the poster on the table and shows it to Baby Bop) Now the most important thing to eat every day, Baby Bop, are at the bottom of the pyramid is bread and cereal. * Qui Gon Jinn: Yeah, you should have at least 3 servings of bread and cereal every day. * Queen of Hearts: Well, I eat at least 3 servings of banana bread. They have a rich, fruity flavor and it's very healthy. * Darth Maul: And over here are fruits and vegetables. * Queen of Hearts: I eat at least 4 servings from that group every day, you know like broccoli, cauliflower, bananas, and apples. * Darth Maul: Next up? Milk and dairy. * Qui Gon Jinn: Yeah. You should have at least 2 glasses of milk to keep your bones nice and strong. * Darth Maul: And on the top is meat and protein. * Qui Gon Jinn: Yeah. Two portions of meat is plenty. * Darth Maul: So Baby Bop, what do you say about all this? * Baby Bop: Well, I eat from my own food groups. * Darth Maul: You do?! * Baby Bop: Yeah! The cake group, the cookie group, the chip group, the candy group, the chocolate group, and the jelly bean group!! Yeah! * Qui Gon Jinn: Well, those food groups taste good, but they are not good for you, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: But they taste so yummy in my tummy! * Darth Maul: Hey, Baby Bop. Don't you like healthy foods. * Baby Bop: No. They're so boring. * Qui Gon jinn: No, they're not. Healthy foods can be fun! I have something that's really healthy. (he uses the force to make the healthy snacks appear) * Baby Bop: WOW!!! HEALTHY SNACKS!!! * Noel: Now we can have healthy foods! * All: YAY!!! * (song starts to Snacking' on Healthy Food) Quote 7: Edit * (after the song, "Snacking' on Healthy Food", it translates to "Duel of the Fates") Quote 8:Edit * Qui Gon Jinn: (after the song, "Duel of the Fates") You know, healthy foods can be so much fun! * David: Mm! I bet we're gonna be healthy eating those kind of foods. * Baby Bop: Uh-huh! I'm sure Qui Gon will tell you about them later...but right now, I'm so hungry...and I bet I can eat this whole box of cupcakes!! * All: (except Baby Bop) (yelling) No! No! Don't do it, Baby Bop! * BJ: Don't eat all the cupcakes at once or else you'll have a really bad tummy-ache! * Darth Maul: (has an apple in his hand) Here, Baby Bop. Why don't you have this yummy apple instead? * Baby Bop: No, I won't. It's boring. * Darth Maul: No! It's loaded with vitamins and minerals. * Baby Bop: Nah! * Darth Maul: Eat the apple. * Baby Bop: No, I want to eat the cupcakes. * Darth Maul: And they call me a fool! (he pushes the box of cupcakes away) * Baby Bop: No! I want the cupcakes. (she gets the box of cupcakes) * Qui Gon Jinn: Aw, c'mon, Baby Bop! Eat the apple! * Baby Bop: No, I won't! I won't! I won't! (she makes Darth Maul put the apple in his mouth) * Darth Maul: (takes the apple out and pulls his lightsaber out) Baby Bop! Don't you dare put an apple in someone's mouth! * Baby Bop: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm just gonna have my cupcakes. * All: (except Baby Bop) Alright. * (Baby Bop eats all the cupcakes at once) Quote 8:Edit * Baby Bop: (after eating all those cupcakes, her tummy growls as it's starting to hurt) Ow! (groaning) * Darth Maul: What's wrong, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I think I'm getting a tummy-ache, Darth Maul. * Qui Gon Jinn: You know sometimes when you eat too much, you'll get a tummy-ache. * Baby Bop: * Qui Gon Jinn: What's the matter, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I got a tummy-ache. (groaning) * (song starts for "The Tummy Song") Quote 9:Edit * (after the song, "The Tummy Song") * Baby Bop: (groaning) Ow! My tummy still hurts, Darth Maul. * Darth Maul: You okay. * Baby Bop: Yes, it's must've been something I ate. * Qui Gon Jinn: Maybe you should see a doctor right away. * Baby Bop: No, there's no way I can go to the doctor. * Queen Amidala: But the doctor will make you feel better. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna go to the doctor. * Shawn: Why not? * Baby Bop: I'm scared. * Antonio: You're scared!?? Well, I'm scared of doctors, too. * Baby Bop: Not anymore. * Qui Gon Jinn: You know, doctors are your friends. They only want you to help you feel better. * Tina: Yeah. Remember the time when I accidentally fell down from a tree and broke my arm? * Julie: Yeah. What happened? * Tina: My mom took me to the hospital and the doctor put a cast on my arm to make me feel better. * Gordon: Did you get hurt? * Tina: It hurt a lot when I fell, but it's okay now. * Qui Gon Jinn: Did you cry? * Tina: Uh-huh, but the doctor made me feel much better. * Qui Gon Jinn: I'm glad you're okay, Tina. * Battle Droid: Baby Bop, you're too afraid to be scared of doctors. * Qui Gon Jinn: Yeah. I have a wonderful song to let all of us know if you're afraid. * (song starts to I Used to Be Afraid) Quote 10:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song I Used to Be Afraid) Qui Gon, I don't feel like going to the doctor. * Gordon: Well, what shall we do to make Baby Bop's tummy feel better? * Qui Gon Jinn: I have an idea. Why don't we all make a make-believe hospital. * Darth Maul: Sure. I'll be the nurse and Qui Gon Jinn will be the doctor. Quote 11:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song Big and Little) Look at me, Qui Gon! I'm big now. * Qui Gon Jinn: Yes, you are, Baby Bop. * David: Baby Bop is really growing up now, right, Qui Gon? * Qui Gon Jinn: Right, David.﻿ * Tosha: Remember when we had a visit from my twin brothers? * Baby Bop: Yeah, I remember. * Queen Amidala: Are your twin brothers big or little? * Tosha: They are little because they were newborn babies. * Qui Gon Jinn: I guess your baby brothers are at your nursery room, Tosha. * Tosha: They sure are. * Darth Maul: I've grown a lot bigger since I'm part of the trade federation. * Qui Gon Jinn: That means you're a grown-up now. * Darth Maul: Yes, I am. * Baby Bop: Qui Gon, I'm 3. * Qui Gon Jinn: You are 3. * Baby Bop: And speaking of how old I am, I have a song about me being 3! Wanna hear!? * Qui Gon Jinn: Sure! We'd love to hear you sing! * Baby Bop: Okay! * (song starts to Look at Me, I'm 3) Quote 12:Edit *﻿Gordon: (after the song The Sister Song) Qui Gon, now that Baby Bop's tummy is all better, can we have something healthy? * Qui Gon Jinn: Yeah. This calls for a healthy treat! * Baby Bop: Goodie! * Battle Droid: Qui Gon, are we gonna have a garden salad? * Qui Gon Jinn: Yes, Droid, we are. * Stacy: But how're we gonna make a garden salad? * Qui Gon Jinn: I have a good idea, and it's easy to do. * BJ: But how? * Qui Gon Jinn: I'll show you, come on! First we need a garden bed. * Tosha: But we don't have garden beds at school. * Qui Gon Jinn: OH... I see, but what about this garden bed? (He poofs a Garden Beds right next to the tree) * All (Except Qui Gon Jinn): WOW!!! * Qui Gon Jinn: So, what are we waiting for, Let's get to work!!! Quote 13: Quote 14: Edit * (after the song, "Clean Up") * Qui Gon Jinn: Everything's all cleaned up! Quote 15: Edit * (2 weeks later) * Qui Gon Jinn: Baby Bop, you can have a cupcake now! * Baby Bop: I can have a cupcake now! (gets a cupcake out of the cupcake box, and tastes it) Yum, yum! * (fades to Baby Bop all done eating her cupcake) * Baby Bop: Qui Gon? * Qui Gon Jinn: Yes, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: Can I have a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich tomorrow? * Qui Gon Jinn: Sure, you can. * (the next day, Qui Gon Jinn and his friends made chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwiches, then Baby Bop gets a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich, and tastes it) * Baby Bop: Yum, Yum! * Category:Star Wars